


Like A Prayer

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blasphemy, Cheating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Father Neal - Freeform, I'm Going to Hell, Infidelity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Slow Build, Smut, Yikes, kind of, lying, mentions of wife, no gmm, rhink, sin - Freeform, this is a whole mess, this is so sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Father Neal has loved one person in his life, our savior Jesus Christ; that all changes when the McLaughlin family moves into town.





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter sin, and I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I mustn't tell lies so enjoy and don't forget to leave some love (;

Father Neal has only loved one other person in his life; his lord and savior Jesus Christ. That all changes when the McLaughlin family moves into town. They're different - he can tell - from the other people in his town. They dress more liberally than others, more modern. Locke, and his younger brother Shep, make friends with the other boys at church quickly enough, though it is obvious that they're being raised with more lax rules in the house than the others. Jessie is secretly envied by the other women in the church and throughout the weeks, they make it known at Friday night confessions. None of that truly matters to Father Neal; the only thing he focused on when the family was first introduced to him was Rhett McLaughlin. Taller than him and golden like the sun, Rhett stole the show since day one, and Father Neal has had to bite his tongue during his own confessions to stop himself from sharing with his peers his darkest thoughts about the man. He's never been alone with Rhett, there hasn't been a need for it, but every time he looks at him, Rhett McLaughlin is already staring back. Rhett makes him uneasy, like he knows something Father Neal doesn't, but Father Neal is too intimidated to address it. 

They put him up for Friday Confessions 3 weeks after the McLaughlins show up and Father Neal tiredly makes his way to his side of the confessional. About a dozen people and 25 'Hail Marys' later, he picks out a familiar voice. He can hear shuffling in the other side of the confessional -the person is most likely trying to kneel- before he hears, "In the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit; forgive me Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was last week," Father Neal's stomach churns in a way that hadn't since he was 17 and very hormonal. The name, Rhett McLaughlin flashes bright and clear in his head and manages to connect the voice to the name; Father Neal begs his mind to ignore it. He clears his dry throat instead. 

"What are your sins, my son?" Father Neal replies and for a moment, there's silence. 

"I lied to my wife this morning. I yelled at my kids two nights ago. I missed church last Sunday. I didn't walk my dog yesterday and then lied about that as well." Father Neal relaxes at hearing such simple sins, though for some reason, he's disappointed that it wasn't anything darker, deeper. He gives him 2 'Hail Marys' and sends him on his way. That night, Father Neal thinks about the voice of the man, and 10 minutes afterwards, gives himself 2 'Hail Marys' for the lust he gave into late into the night. 

They put him up for Friday night confessions again the next week, and Father Neal prays to God that Rhett doesn't show up again, but he does. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was last Friday." Father Neal closes his eyes and inhales deeply before responding to the man. 

"What are your sins, my son?"

"I told my wife I loved her." Father Neal opens his eyes and he stares at the shaded screen separating him and Rhett. 

"How... is that a sin?" Father Neal asks cautiously. There's silence and for a minute, Father Neal actually believes Rhett's left. 

"I don't mean it anymore," Father Neal hears Rhett respond after minutes of emptiness and he's stunned. He quietly gives him 2 'Hail Marys' and one 'Our Father' and quickly leaves the confessional. That Sunday, Rhett watches him more than ever, and Father Neal dreads the upcoming Friday. 

Like clockwork, Rhett shows up for Friday Confessions for the next two months until one night well into confessions, Rhett doesn't show up. Father Neal is about to leave the confessional before he hears the door on the other side of it open. He sits back down and hears an all too familiar voice. "Forgive me for being late. In the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit. Forgive me Father for I have sinned. My last confession was last week."

Father Neal sighs to himself and leans back onto the wooden wall behind him. "What are your sins, my son?" 

There's that empty silence again. "I've been thinking about somebody... somebody other than Jes- somebody other than my wife." Father Neal tenses at the slip up of Jessie's name and his heart races.

"You've been thinking about somebody else? What do you mean?" Father Neal gets quiet, as if someone were to hear, even though Rhett was almost 2 hours late and there was no one but him and Father Neal in the entire church. 

"Like..... lust. I've been lusting after somebody else, Father." Rhett's voice is different, almost breathless, as if he were nervous or scared. 

Father Neal pauses. "Forgive the intrusion... what is she like?" 

Rhett doesn't answer for a good 5 minutes. "He, is tall." Father Neal's heart speeds up at the pronoun. "He's tall, he has glasses, and he has beautiful blue eyes, and a narrow little waist and the broadest shoulders I've ever seen. He's a good man. A man of god." Rhett laughs at the last sentence and Father Neal doesn't understand why until he manages to connect the description with himself. Link pulls at his collar and looks up at the ceiling of the confessional as if looking for God to give him an answer as to what to tell Rhett, but alas, he hears nothing from the man upstairs. 

"4 'Our Fathers' and one 'Creed'," Father Neal tells Rhett and then immediately leaves the confessional. 

The week seems to speed by, before it's Friday again and Link is in the confessional waiting for Rhett to arrive. Rhett shows up an hour late. "Forgive me father for I've sinned. My last confession was last week."

"What are your sins, my son?"

"The man I was thinking about.... I ..... I've been lusting over him again, but it's gotten worse." Father Neal's heart leaps. 

"How so?" Father Neal replies and Rhett answers immediately.

"My wife is out of town.... I was all alone last night and I was thinking about him and... oh gosh." Father Neal closes his eyes as Rhett continues. " I let my lust blind me, Father, I can't sleep; I close my eyes and all I see is him, him in my arms, his taste on my lips, his mouth on my - oh gosh Father." Father Neal suddenly feels like the room is too small and his body is too big for the confessional and thinks about how much more uncomfortable Rhett must feel, since he's a good 7 inches taller than him. Rhett sounds like he's sobbing, but there's another sound along with it that Father Neal can't place. "I can't take it anymore, Father, I need. I need -"

"What do you need?" Father Neal asks, and the sound that he was trying to figure out stops after Rhett lets out a long breath that Father Neal didn't even know he was holding. 

"Forgive me father." He hears, and Father Neal doesn't even get a chance to speak, he hears the door on the other side of him open and shut. He inhales deeply the crowded air in the confessional, and he smells something laced within it, something he knows he's smelled before, between his own crisp white sheets in the late Sunday nights when Rhett wears the shirt he looks best in (a maroon button up) and Father Neal's vision is blurred with want. His black dress pants feel too tight and he hurries to his room to solve the problem. He prays a whole rosary afterwards. 

Rhett goes back the next friday. "In the name of The Father, The Son, The Holy Spirit. My last confession was last week." 

"What are your sins, my son?"

Rhett clears his throat and his voice quiets down. "I keep thinking about a man father." Father Neal hums softly in acknowledgement, encouraging Rhett to continue. "It's you, isn't it?" Father Neal's eyes widen. The screen separating the two, shifts and Link's blue eyes meet Rhett's in the dim light that peeks through the old cracks in the musty confessional. "Father Neal." Rhett whispers, and Father Neal's eyes flutter shut, his forehead resting against the top of the opening, his heart beating so fast, it feel's like he's run a marathon. "Of course it's been you all this time." Rhett continues. "Any other priest would have put a stop to this... but you...you like it don't you?" Rhett asks and Link's eyes open to connect with Rhett's again. 

"Rhett..."

"You like having me come in here like a god-fearing married man and talk about how I touch myself to the thought of your mouth on my cock." Rhett's grown bolder and Link backs up. 

"Rhett..." He says again and a small dark smile dances on Rhett's lips.

"I'm right though, aren't I Father?" 

Link wishes he could say he told Rhett no and sent him off with a warning to never come back, wishes he had gotten up and left. What does happen is, Link rests his forehead above the opening again, his face close to Rhett's and he closes his eyes. The word that will send him straight to hell escapes his lips. "Yes." 

Rhett licks his lips and he gets up and out of the confessional before opening the door to Father Neal's side, walking in. He shuts the door behind him and looks down at Father Neal, reaching out to caress his hair, his jaw. Father Neal leans into the touch, reaching up with his left hand to grab at Rhett's large firm hand. "Open your eyes." He hears, and he listens, looking up at Rhett. "Look at you. Gosh, I never thought you'd actually let me do this." Father Neal's right hand comes up and pulls Rhett closer by his belt loops. Rhett's eyes arch in surprise and the hand in Father Neal's hair tightens. A clenching occurs in Father Neal's lower stomach and his mind is already writing his letter of resignation to the church. Rhett reaches down to unbutton and unzip his trousers and Father Neal licks his lips. He's not naive, he knows exactly where this is going and his hand moves from Rhett's belt loops to caress the growing tent in Rhett's boxers. Rhett closes his eyes and Father Neal pulls his boxers down, revealing Rhett's thick cock. He rubs at Rhett's hipbones, down to the skin near the dark blonde curls at the base of his dick. He gives Rhett an experimental stroke and feels the hand that had gone back to his hair, grip tight. He licks his dry lips again and his eyes flash upwards to find Rhett with his head facing up, eyes closed. 

"Rhett." He says his name like a prayer, and Rhett looks down just in time to see Father Neal take him into the same mouth he takes his communion and prays to The Lord. His cock twitches in Father Neal's mouth at the thought of that and a moan escapes Father Neal. The sound is music to Rhett's ears, better than any song he's ever heard, better than his favorite band. Father Neal doesn't know what he's doing, but he tries his hardest, licking at the slit and Rhett cries out in pleasure, pulling out of Father Neal's mouth to kneel in front of of him, who is still sitting where he was 10 minutes ago. He unbuttons Father Neal's black shirt and Father Neal kicks off his dress shoes, unbuckling his belt. They undress each other, Rhett's large hands all over Father Neal's smaller frame, Father Neal's hands exploring the endless miles of smooth freckled skin on Rhett's back. They touch each other, finger tips trying to memorize every single inch of the two, until at last, Father Neal looks up into Rhett McLaughlin's beautiful eyes and leans in, his slightly chapped and dry and inexperienced lips meet Rhett's. The kiss is soft and sweet and Father Neal moans at the taste of what can only be classified as Rhett himself. Rhett's hands find Father Neal's waist and he pulls him forward, spreading his legs and then he leans in and places kisses to Father Neal's beautiful collarbones. He nibbles at the skin, and leaves small love bites just underneath where the collar of his shirt will hide them, his hands gripping his thighs. Father Neal whimpers and Rhett gets up, pulling the other man up with him. He presses Father Neal up against the wall of the confessional, pressing himself up against his back. He kneels in front of Father Neal again and kisses at the small of Father Neal's back. The priest tenses and tries to turn, but a comforting hand on his waist keeps him in place. The hand slides down to right behind his knee and pushes his leg upward and suddenly he feels wetness in his most intimate place, Rhett opening him up with an experienced tongue, and as Father Neal moans, he wonders how many times Rhett has done this. Rhett goes at it for what feels like hours, until Father Neal is begging for Rhett to use him.

"God I love hearing that from you, Father Neal"

"Link, call me Link" Father Neal whispers and Rhett moans at that, biting at Father Neal's thigh, his fingers now working him lose. "God, Please," he whimpers and Rhett bites back a smile at that, getting up to line himself up with Father Neal's entrance. 

"Take a deep breath," Rhett warns before he's pushing in slowly and Link feels like he's being split apart and drowning in a dark wave of painful pleasure. "Fuck, you're so tight, gosh, I knew you'd be tight, shit I've dreamed about it, but this... this is incredible." Rhett is gripping Father Neal's twinky little hips to keep himself from pounding him till no end, so hard that he knows he's leaving bruises, and Father Neal is squirming in front of him, eager to let Rhett take him. Rhett starts off slow, making love to Father Neal, his hands coming up to grab at Father Neal's chest and pecs taking in every breathy almost feminine moan he's emitting from the priest until he can't take it and he moves one hand up to Father Neal's shoulder and fucks into him like if he stops, he'll die. Father Neal's whimpers turn into shouts and Rhett's hand comes up to clamp down on his mouth to muffle he sound until Father Neal is coming, clenching down on him, back arching off Rhett's chest so hard, he's up on the tips of his toes and Rhett bites into his shoulder to muffle his grunts as he cums inside Father Neal. Rhett steadies himself with a hand on the confessiomal wall, next to Father Neal's head, pressing lazy kisses to the back of his neck while they catch their breath. Once their heart rates are back to normal, Rhett cleans Father Neal's mess off the wall with his own boxers then gets dressed, leaving a tired, flushed, and happy Father Neal on the confessional seat. He turns to leave but before he does, he bends down and presses a kiss to the side of Father Neal's head. "See you next Friday," he says before standing back up and leaving off into the night.


End file.
